dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:KEVIN - RIDE ALONG (English Version) Dance Video
Descripción - RIDE ALONG (English Version) Dance Video #KEVINWOO #RIDEALONG Available on iTunes : https://apple.co/2BtPwmn Apple Music : https://apple.co/2DHd8Wh Spotify : https://spoti.fi/2DHdv37 https://song.link/i/1439439957 SOCIALS Twitter : https://twitter.com/Kevinwoo91 Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/kevinwoo_official/ Snapchat : @kevinwoo91 Business Contact : information@coridel.com EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Mark Andrew Briana Frapart Kevin Woo DIRECTOR Donovan Okimura DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY Donovan Okimura ORIGINAL CHOREOGRAPHY Jonathan Sison LINE PRODUCER Briana Frapart CREATIVE PRODUCER Janet Kim CREATIVE DIRECTOR Jonathan Sison PRODUCTION MANAGER Stefanie Michova LOCAL PRODUCER (San Diego) David Corrales EDITOR Donovan Okimura COSTUME DESIGN ThaMOST Dance Crew STILL PHOTOGRAPHY Stefanie Michova ASSISTANT CAMERA Jon Hernandez Beno Anastascio DANCERS Talia Dunlap Molly Urquhart Jacqueline Barone Nathaniel Gonzaga Moana Rakanace Novien Yarber Sierra Gilmore Jonathan Sison Robert Delrosario SPECIAL THANKS Deanna Woo Tim Milgram Belmont Park San Diego Fate Studios Creative ThaMOST Dance Crew The City of San Diego LYRICS B boys, fly girls, blowing up my phone Hair back, zoot suit, born to set the tone Got that ace up, my sleeve, you know I call the shots Here to make it better, put your hands together for the new kid on the block Hey what’s the time (Rolex) It’s time to get with you girl Work it out (Just flex) Yo there ain’t nothing to it Bend that body, like pilates, turn that magic on You’re a killer, let’s get thriller, get it girl chamon Alright We gotta bring this moment to life We gotta set this place on fire We gotta take this moment, take this moment So ride along long long long long Live it up before the night is gone gone gone gone gone Give me all your loving girl Let’s turn it up and let the good times roll Screaming more more more more more with me tonight Come ride along long long long long Live it up before the night is gone gone gone gone gone Give me all your loving girl Let’s turn it up and let the good times roll Screaming more more more more more ride along Call up my boys (What’s up) You know what to do Call all your girls (Ladies) Let’s set that rendezvous yeah Time to party, freaky Friday, ’til the break of dawn VIP, just follow me, girl tell me what you want Alright We gotta bring this moment to life We gotta set this place on fire We gotta take this moment, take this moment So ride along long long long long Live it up before the night is gone gone gone gone gone Give me all your loving girl Let’s turn it up and let the good times roll Screaming more more more more more with me tonight Come ride along long long long long Live it up before the night is gone gone gone gone gone Give me all your loving girl Let’s turn it up and let the good times roll Screaming more more more more more ride along Yeah we can light up the night our way You and me we’ll ride the wave Let’s turn this fantasy into reality tonight So ride along long long long long Live it up before the night is gone gone gone gone gone Give me all your loving girl Let’s turn it up and let the good times roll Screaming more more more more more with me tonight Come ride along long long long long Live it up before the night is gone gone gone gone gone Give me all your loving girl Let’s turn it up and let the good times roll Screaming more more more more more ride along Categoría:Vídeos